815
Count Petofi promises to save Jamison if Barnabas will tell him how he is able to transcend time. Synopsis : A stormy night in the year 1897, a terrifying night in which two lives seem about to end. Count Petofi emerges from the next room with his hand attached to his body. He tells Barnabas that he will not cure Quentin and Jamison. The Count takes Barnabas's power to disappear away from him. Quentin appears and tells Barnabas that Jamison is still sick. Petofi causes Barnabas to have a vision, in which he sees David Collins calling for Quentin, and Julia trying to calm him by giving him an injection. Barnabas realizes that Petofi does not have access to the vision he caused Barnabas to have. He tells Barnabas unless he takes him to 1969 Petofi will not lift the curse. Petofi then appears at the Old House to talk to Magda. Magda takes Petofi and Aristede to Barnabas's coffin. They chain the coffin and secure it with a cross. Memorable quotes : Petofi (regarding Barnabas): Not an ideal companion for such an exhilarating occasion. Champagne, Aristede! We will drink champagne, and we will ignore him. ---- : Petofi: Look into that cupboard, Mr. Collins! What do you see? : Barnabas: I see the inside of the cupboard. ---- : Magda: How...how did you get in here? : Petofi: Aristede is very clever. He adores secret tunnels. He has the instincts of a mole, I think. ---- : Barnabas (after Petofi has asked Barnabas to take him to 1969): Count Petofi, do you think this is some sort of a carriage ride? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda / Dr. Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Thayer David as Count Petofi * David Henesy as Jamison Collins / David Collins * Michael Stroka as Aristede Background information and notes Production * David Henesy and Grayson Hall both play two characters in this episode. * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * Barnabas' coffin is located in a disused section of the west wing of Collinwood. * Aristede continues to use "Victor" when speaking to Count Petofi, although it is clear to all that "Victor" was an assumed name. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Why hasn't he gotten better? * SEDATIVE: Julia gives David an injection. * TIMELINE: Day 314 begins, and will end in 818. Nearly dawn. Bloopers and continuity errors * The shadow of the camera can be seen as it zooms in to a close-up of Jamison. * Magda is wearing the same makeup as Julia. The heavy blue eye shadow is a dead giveaway. * After Barnabas leaves, when Petofi sets his glass down, he hits items on the table. They can't be seen, but there is clanging noise. * Petofi says that the History of the Collins Family book was published in 1969, but when he and Aristede found it at the Old House, they looked in it and said it was published in 1965. * Why does Petofi assume that he would be safe from the gypsies in the future? There's no reason why the Romano tribe wouldn't still exist in 1969 and wouldn't still be looking for him; they've lasted this long. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 815 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 815 - The Time Television The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 815Category:Dark Shadows episodes